


Sense of Home

by regrettes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates, eye emoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: The Universe had three set rules for the humans interacting in it.What happens when those rules get broken? When teenagers who are set on a path are led astray by what Humans decide to do?Why is Emma getting dreams starring faces she'd never seen before? Who are Barry and Angie?
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Kaylee/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Sense of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm in love with Soulmate AU's a little too much for my own good. I know I have other things goin' on that I need to update, but this was gnawing at me to post finally. So here we are!

The Universe had three set rules for the humans interacting in it.

One, everyone had a singular set soulmate. Someone they were meant to fall in love with, spend their life with, and it was not determined by the people their families or friends wanted them to be with. Women could be paired with women, men with men, women and men. High class with the homeless and everything in between. The Universe didn’t discriminate, and it wished Humans wouldn’t either.

Two, if one rejected their soulmate, love would be unsavory and hard to find elsewhere. It wouldn’t be impossible, but the soulmate would keep popping back up at the most unexpected times. Sometimes it would be as a best friend, sometimes as a temptation late at night in a club.

Three, Humans were unable to lie to their soulmate. No matter the cost, no matter who heard them or was hurt by the words that were said. Lying was a temptation that Humans would feel, but couldn’t act on, no matter what truth fell into the open.

Unfortunately for the Universe, the Humans also set up rules that they held higher than the rules the Universe put in place. The human’s weren’t as well thought out, nor did they choose to take into account the immovable force that was rule number Two. 

Enter a small farming town in the middle of the North American continent, in the state of Indiana. Edgewater was unlike anything that the Universe had ever encountered. It was closed off, with little real connection to those that lived outside the surrounding towns. If one were to take an even closer look, beyond the brief overview of scattered farms and stores they would find a set of four teenagers, about to reach the time when the Universe would solidify the pairs. Each teenager was from what seemed to be a similar upbringing, they were raised to follow the straight and narrow path, except one. 

Emma Nolan had a similar upbringing to her peers, although hers took a turn when her father chose to push her off on her grandmother when she turned 14. Emma had expressed interest in learning more about the Soulmate path, which her father not only refused to acknowledge, but forbade her from talking about it. “It goes against what He has planned for you,” Richard Nolan would yell, telling Emma that she wasn’t meant for whatever those ‘hippies and gypsies’ had in their head. Still, Emma did her research, finding things that seemed to put the puzzle pieces together for her. Things began to click, as if she was meant to find this path, and follow it. Maybe, Emma considered at one point, maybe He and the Universe were the same.

Emma Nolan wasn’t too far off with her consideration.

The Universe however, loved all of its children equally, unlike what Humans considered to be the almighty being. So when it saw Emma Nolan it considered her perfect, just as it had made her, even when her arm was broken in the seventh grade, or when she tripped over her shoelaces trying to talk to a girl she thought was pretty in the ninth grade. Now, as she entered the eleventh grade, it decided to show it’s hand a little more. The Universe sent Emma a dream, representing itself as two human-esque forms. These forms could have been tailored a little more to Emma’s personal desires and interests, but they were working on a budget of sorts. Energy was being pulled in other directions to ensure that the matchings went to plan. “You would think,” the male form groaned, exasperated with his look, “They would plan these things a little more thoroughly. So, I don’t know, I could look a little slimmer? Maybe give me some muscles?”

The female form could only laugh, resting a hand on his shoulder as they made their way through the parts of Emma’s mind that led to her dream, “You’re never going to be satisfied with the form you have until you get to design it yourself. But we have bigger and better things to worry about right now. We have the fate of the Universe in our hands.”

“Darling,” He chuckled, pulling her through the last archway, “We **are** the universe. If we fail, it’s not our fault. It’ll be up to Emma to make the decision for herself.”

“Up to me to what?” Emma asked, brow furrowing as she looked up from her bed to see the two figures in her bedroom. “Who are you? What are you doing in my room?” 

“That’s unimportant darling,” the woman said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, “We’re here on very important business with you. We’ve seen your search history, what you’ve been learning about.” Her words seemed to shake Emma to her core, the blonde grabbing for her laptop, only to have the male figure snatch it away from her. 

“It won’t work here. This is a different plane. Maybe, we started off on the wrong foot. My name is, uh, Barry. This is-”

“Angie! Sorry I usually forget that you Humans have names.” Angie chuckled, holding out her hand for Emma to shake. When the blonde didn’t move, the older woman’s smile didn’t fade as her hand retracted. “Anyway, as I was trying to say. We wanted to tell you that we know the path you’re choosing, and it’s the right one. After everything you’ve been through, you found the answers you were looking for, even if they weren’t as concrete as they seemed to be.”

“The Universe, or well, us, knows what’s in store for you. And trust me ducky, it’s a good one,” Barry grinned, handing her back her laptop. 

Emma stared at them both for a moment or two before taking in a deep breath, “I have no idea what’s going on. Why-Why are you here? Why me?” Blinking quickly, Emma didn’t know if she was dreaming for real, or if maybe she’d finally gone off the deep end in her studies.

“We came to visit you because we’ve seen what you’ve been through. This is all a dream, but one you’ll remember. We can only visit when you sleep but the fun part is that you’ll remember us and all of our beauty,” Barry explained, resting one hand on his chest with a grin, “We know it’s confusing, but think of us as, what do the Catholics call them?”

“Guardian Angels!” Angie supplied, grinning happily and leaning closer to Emma, “I prefer to think of myself as the little Devil on your shoulder, but whatever makes him happy.”

Emma nodded slowly, “Guardian… angels…” She wasn’t so sure that she believed them, or any of this, but she had nothing to disprove it so far. “Well, Guardian Angels o’ mine, can I please go back to sleep? I would like to get on with the opening day of the school year. Again.”

“Yeah, so, about that.” Barry chuckled nervously, trying to figure out how to word what he needed to say.

“This year is the year that you’ll meet Her,” Angie simply stated.

“Her?” Emma asked, her tone confused and unsure.

“Yes! Her. Your ‘one’, soulmate, love of your life. We make our decisions at the age of sixteen and well, this is the night where we picked yours. However, it isn’t going to be easy, and you have to promise you’ll stay strong,” Barry was worried about Emma, if the Universe was able to show human emotions, “We need to take our leave now, but we will be back. We just have a few more heads to visit first.”

In what seemed to be the blink of an eye Emma was waking up for the morning, her alarm clock ringing loudly in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and everything are super appreciated and neat! Thank you for reading and I can't wait to share more of the story with you!


End file.
